


Bye bye firefly...

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Goodbye, Multi, Sad, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava is finally getting her new life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is it. Titan was defeated... Everything was fine... Or so we all thought....

"Ava!!! Please!!!! Don't fall asleep!"

A crying Odin holding her, and everyone else crowding around the savior.

"Heh... In this life... I guess i was cared about...." Smile on her face. Nothing physically wrong with her. The pact was fufilling its completion.

"Don't... Don't leave us here.... Please.."

Ava kissed Oden, and said with a smile,

"Heh... Ava Ire.... Can not die."

And with that, her eyes shut. For once wrathia showed emotion and cried. Oden rested her hand on his heart. Gil searched for a pulse.

"She is gone."

Wrathia watched as her Ava's body glowed, and exploded into stardust.

"Stupid pact..." 

She turned to her people. " Citizens... This great hero has saved us from the wrath of Titan. May she be remembered by us all." 

And with that, roars of sobbing came from the crowd. But her soul lingered a little longer.

She stared at her friends. And she cried rays of light. So as the tears ran down her cheeks, everyone could see her. Even if nobody noticed the dim distortion of light.

As with that, she closed her eyes. And next thing she knew, she was woken by the sound of a melody.

Held in a woman's arms, the woman sang.

"Once there was a hero brave and bright, and all her light shined through the night. Ava, Ava, and her little demon wrathia." The name wrathia was so familiar...

The baby demon looked up at wrathia trying to connect the songs familiarity and find the lost memories.

"So little Ava, cheers to your new life."


	2. It hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurt him to look at her.....

It hurt him to look at the young  
Six year old demon that looked so much like the love of his life, and she even had the same name.

"Odin! Odin! Hi uncle Odin!" 

The girl hugged him, with her long dark red almost black hair dragging behind her, with her pale skin and big reddish eyes.

"H-hi firefly!"

The young girl found comfort in him. The word 'pine trees' popped up in her head, but what is a pine tree?

"Uncle? I'm not real sure what this word means, but you smell like pine trees!"

He cried... "You sound so much like...."

"Like who uncle? The hero?"

"Yes... The hero"

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret uncle?"

"Sure."

"I remember the names.... Oden, and Titan.... Mama says it's because of something called the 'pact', do you know?"

He knew it was her... Left with fragments of past memories... He had to carry the weight of never being able to see THE Ava again, never hold her or kiss her again. 

"Don't tell mama! She said I can't tell anyone, that it will hurt them!"

"Okay little bug"

"don't call me little bug, call me Ava!"


	3. A long time ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava was stressed out with royalty and has some past memories haunting her. She is now 15.

The teenage demon weaped in her chambers. Oden learned how to paint and he is around thirty years of age. He has come to try and cheer his little firefly up.

"Ava? What's wrong?"

"Oh... Hey Oden... I'm sorry"

"For what?"

I had a dream... You were the same age as me, and we sat on a tree while it rained.  
You whispered something... Than the background changed to a weird open space that was scorched, and you told me not to sleep. But I did. After that, it goes black and all I can hear is many people crying."

"Oh.. It did happen"

" I'm sorry for being so selfish... For leaving you all like that. Tell me, what happened to Maggie or Gil?"

"Maggie lives with her demon still, Gil decided to become a doctor for your mother after realizing TiTAN was a fraud..."

" Oden, if you want I can erase your memories of her..."

"What would be the point if in the end I was the one who cared about her most. If we erased my memories, nobody would love her anymore, and she is in you somewhere. So you would be the sad one, and your death would have been meaningless and empty. Died with nobody to love you."

"But she could understand you don't want to hurt anymore! and there is no way we can fix it! You refuse to move on and love someone else!"

"But then who would love her Ava! She would be sad."

"I know that she doesn't want you to hurt! I know because I don't want you to hurt! I would give up my happiness if I were her, because she is already dead! She exists as the new Ava! Not Ava Ire"

"Y-your.... right. Maybe someday we will be reborn Ava, and then we will get another chance. And we won't hurt anymore. We would all be together, happy, unaware of the pain we experienced in this life, and be born anew"

"Ava, well me.... Was a Phoenix, reborn from the ashes. You don't need her to be happy, although... She is right here."


End file.
